New Beginnings
by Athena Leigh
Summary: Qui-Gon discovers something he really needed in his life after some problems with a mission. Not slash. complete, currently being revised
1. Once Lost

Qui-Gon sat in the rubble where his hotel had been. There was no point going anywhere else; there was nowhere else to go. The whole province had been destroyed, bombed in the attack.  
  
He let the tears flow freely down his dirty cheeks, consumed with anguish. He had tried so hard to stop this, but he had failed utterly. If only his apprentice had been there, but he had failed at that too.  
  
There was a sound behind him. He turned and saw nothing. He heard it again. Not bothering to get to his feet, he crawled on hands and knees through the mess in the direction of the sound. Coming around a large pile of debris, he saw a small clearing where the hotel's garden used to be. He was shocked by what he found there. A small boy was toddling around on the ashen grasses.  
  
Qui-Gon's solemn face unwittingly formed a small grin as he sat amazed watching the boy. Surely he had not ridden into the area after the catastrophe as Qui-Gon had. Had he really survived the attack? It was certainly a wonder.  
  
Suddenly the boy saw him and immediately toddled over, unafraid, and stopped just in front of Qui-Gon.  
  
"Hello, little one," Qui-Gon whispered.  
  
The boy made some baby gurgles and reached his arms out to the Jedi. Qui-Gon quickly picked him up.  
  
"Are you all alone?" he whispered again.  
  
Qui-Gon was slightly surprised, and touched, as the child curled up in his arms.  
  
"No, you aren't alone. I am with you."  
  
Qui-Gon found that he could not cry any longer, and his smile grew as he decided someone needed to care for this child.  
  
******  
  
Qui-Gon had to wait two days until a transport could take them to Coruscant. Until then he and the boy stayed under what shelter Qui-Gon could find them, eating the remaining morsels of food from Qui-Gon's pack and talking. Rather, Qui-Gon talked; the boy rested in his arms listening to the gentle voice.  
  
Now aboard the ship, the child was sleeping in the big Master's arms. Qui-Gon glanced at him and yawning realized he had not had a good rest in at least several weeks. He lay down on the small bunk, careful not to disturb the sleeping lad, curling the tot into his arms.  
  
He gazed at his new friend thoughtfully. "You need a name, little one," he said quietly. Pushing away his weariness, Qui-Gon turned to the important task of finding the right name.  
  
He searched through the names he knew in his native tongue, and his face brightened in a broad smile. "Obi-Wan, because you are such a sweetheart, and if I found you, then you must have been lost, so I name you Obi-Wan Kenobi: my little lost heart."  
  
He smiled happily and gently touching a finger to Obi-Wan's cheek fell into the most peaceful sleep he had had in years.  
  
******  
  
Adi Gallia stepped aboard the transport ship. Qui-Gon had signaled the Temple a day ago saying he was returning, but when the ship had landed there was no sign of him.  
  
The door to his quarters slid open, revealing a sleeping Qui-Gon comfortably tucked in the ship's bed.  
  
Adi walked over to him, reaching out to give him a shake, but something sticking out from the covers drew her eye. She pushed the sheet down slightly, then almost laughed aloud at her discovery of a small boy curled against Qui-Gon's great frame. Adi laid her hand over her mouth to cover the amused grin that had formed, as well as to prevent any further laughter from escaping.  
  
After a moment of composing herself, she reached out again and gently shook Qui-Gon's arm. His eyes opened and focused on her. "Qui-Gon, you're home, time to get up."  
  
"Hello, Adi," he said simply, apparently not noticing, or ignoring, the amused glint in her eyes.  
  
"The Council is waiting to talk to you."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed heavily. "I'm on my way."  
  
She nodded and left him to prepare himself.  
  
All eyes were drawn to her when she reentered the Council chamber, her expression not that of a serene Jedi Master but rather clearly showing she found something highly entertaining. "You will not believe what he has brought home this time," she said as she sat down.  
  
"Don't tell me he has a Fangorian razorcat with him?" Mace spoke up, shaking his head. He knew his friend was eventually going to go too far with his adoptive tendencies.  
  
Adi just shook her head, her exotic eyes lighting up even brighter.  
  
"Is it a Phalonian sabrelyre?" Eeth Koth suggested.  
  
Adi was about to answer no when the doors opened and in walked Master Jinn carrying the still sleeping Obi-Wan. All eyes were now firmly fastened on him.  
  
"Masters," Qui-Gon said, bowing.  
  
"Heard we have about the tragedy on Tarial Prime. Your fault, it was not, Qui-Gon," Master Yoda began.  
  
"I did all I could, my Master. Both sides were unwilling to make a single compromise."  
  
"Aware of this, we are." Yoda paused briefly, his aged face taking on a glint of humor. "Not aware, however, were we that with child you were."  
  
Ignoring Yoda's joke and Mace's chuckling, Qui-Gon answered, "I found this child in the rubble. He was alone."  
  
"What of his parents?"  
  
"I don't know. I do not believe anyone will ever know."  
  
"So adopted him you have?"  
  
"I could not leave him uncared for."  
  
Yoda raised his eyebrows. "Only survivor on all of Tarial he was then?"  
  
"No, Master," Qui-Gon stated simply, aware of what Yoda was getting at.  
  
"Then someone to care for him there was." Yoda sighed dramatically when Qui-Gon did not respond, then turned a wary, knowing gaze upon him. "Named him, you have?" It was not really a question.  
  
Qui-Gon assumed his most defiant posture yet, standing straight, eyes intent. "I have. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Oh I see, hmmm." Silence filled the chamber while the Council members pondered the information until Yoda asked his final question. "Force-sensitive, is he?"  
  
Qui-Gon blinked, startled by the question. He had not thought to check the boy for that. "I do not know, Master. I did not test him."  
  
"Tested he will be," Yoda declared, startling the rest of the Council now. "Decide Obi-Wan's fate then we will. In your care for now he is, Qui-Gon."  
  
"Thank you, Masters." Qui-Gon bowed and exited.  
  
******  
  
As Qui-Gon stepped through the door to his apartment Obi-Wan stirred. He put him down on the floor. "Here's your new home, Obi-Wan. Go ahead, explore!" he encouraged the youngling.  
  
He smiled as Obi-Wan waddled over to the sofa, then Qui-Gon went into the kitchen. He gripped the back of a chair as his anger swelled. He knew what the Council wanted to do. They were planning on taking Obi-Wan away from him. If the boy were a Force-sensitive, as Master Yoda seemed to think, then he would have to go to be trained with the initiates. If he were not, then the boy would go to a foster family, perhaps back on Tarial Prime. Qui-Gon would not let either happen. Obi-Wan belonged with /him./  
  
Qui-Gon leaned over the chair, trying to breathe out his anger. He looked down when he felt a tug on his leg and saw Obi-Wan trying to get his attention.  
  
"Finished exploring already?" he asked as he picked him up. "All right, how about a story then?"  
  
Obi-Wan seemed to be agreeable to that, so Qui-Gon went to his old-fashioned bookshelf and removed one of the volumes. "This is one of my favorites, little one." He sat down and began reading. Obi-Wan listened raptly. 


	2. Now Found

Thank you so much everybody for reading my story. Now as you requested, here is the second and final part, mostly. There's a short epilogue afterward, don't forget to read that. Also, Fren is not mine, he belongs to my Padawan, with thanks for letting me borrow him. Now, on with the show.  
  
******  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser," Qui-Gon read to the little boy. He stopped and looked up when the door chime sounded. Glancing at Obi-Wan he noticed he had fallen asleep against his shoulder. "Come," he quietly called to the visitor.  
  
The door to the apartment slid open to reveal the dignified Councilor Mace Windu.  
  
"What do you want?" Qui-Gon asked gruffly.  
  
"Is that how you greet all your friends?" Mace answered with a smile. Over time he had grown impervious to Jinn's moods.  
  
"Only when I know they're up to something. What did you come here for?"  
  
"I think you know, Qui-Gon. For your own good as well as for his own, you must give the child up."  
  
"You know I won't do that!"  
  
"Qui-Gon, you are a Jedi. You have other responsibilities to put first-"  
  
"The Force is my only responsibility," Qui-Gon interrupted.  
  
Mace sighed roughly at the interruption. "I suppose the Force is telling you to keep this child?" He waited while Qui-Gon nodded. "You know the Code, Qui-Gon."  
  
"That doesn't matter. The Force brought us together for a reason. You won't interfere."  
  
Mace was startled by the conviction in Qui-Gon's words, spoken about a child he hardly knew. "Qui-Gon, be reasonable. Let the child go and choose a new Padawan. The Council thinks it would be best."  
  
"I know they do," Qui-Gon said in a softer tone. "I can't, Mace, not now that I have Obi-Wan to take care of."  
  
"He isn't your responsibility, Qui-Gon."  
  
"He is!" Qui-Gon paused. "What if... what if he /is/ Force-sensitive? I could take /him/ as my Padawan."  
  
"He is nowhere near old enough, if he is even capable of being an initiate."  
  
"I could train him." He looked down as Obi-Wan began to stir. "Now look what you've done," he said as he shifted the boy in his arms.  
  
Mace rolled his eyes; /he/ was not the one who had raised his voice in passionate argument. "Look, Qui-Gon, no premature decisions will be made. Take the boy to be examined as soon as possible, then we will settle this."  
  
"All right, fine, I'll get him down to the healers soon."  
  
Mace nodded and left before any more arguing could begin.  
  
******  
  
Qui-Gon stood, Obi-Wan looking up at him from his arms with big expectant eyes. "How can they want to take you away?" he whispered to the young one.  
  
Suddenly clutching Obi-Wan close, Qui-Gon's eyes searched the room as if looking for an answer or a way out. Settling on the bedroom, he entered, packed a bag of some belongings, slung it over his shoulder, and went out into the Temple's halls.  
  
Instead of going to the Healers as he was told, however, Qui-Gon headed straight to the landing bay.  
  
There were some large ships taking up most of the area and several small sleek craft, as well as a couple speeder bikes in a corner. Qui-Gon hurried aboard a transport, careful to avoid the mechanics at work on the interstellar vehicles. He held Obi-Wan in his lap as he overrode the security system and powered up the ship.  
  
Quietly they drifted up through the atmosphere and into the black depths of space. "We're going to a nice safe place, Obi-Wan. You'll like it there. It's perfect for little ones like you." Obi-Wan smiled at him as if he understood, making Qui-Gon wonder if he were attuned to the Force.  
  
The planet they were headed for was one Qui-Gon had found with his first Padawan. They landed in an area of lush green grass, trees, and flowers. It was quiet and very peaceful.  
  
Obi-Wan ran out of the ship and all over the lawn laughing. Qui-Gon beamed as he went up to the front door of the white house where they were going to stay. He went in and dropped the bag, then returned to watch Obi-Wan at play.  
  
He breathed in the fresh, clean air and felt his lungs were being cleaned out. The sun was warm, and there was no glare from artificial lighting, as there was on Coruscant. No worries would bother him or Obi-Wan here, and nobody would try to separate them.  
  
Three days passed, spent drinking in the fresh perfume of the blooming flowers, strolling in shady paths, watching the twinkling stars, and visiting the creek hidden amidst the woods and splashing about in its crystal waters.  
  
That evening at dinner Obi-Wan wasn't eating as he had been. "Go on, Obi-Wan, eat, child," Qui-Gon encouraged him, but still he would not eat. Qui-Gon sighed. "Very well. How about we go to bed then?"  
  
Qui-Gon laid Obi-Wan down then curled up himself. A minute later, instead of Obi-Wan crawling over to him as had become his wont, Qui-Gon heard the little one start to cry. He sat up and gathered the boy to him. "Obi-Wan?" The boy was weeping softly. Qui-Gon got the distinct feeling the boy was not feeling well. He got him some water and made him drink. "Come on, Obi-Wan, you'll feel better. Drink up."  
  
He was slightly relieved to see the clear liquid go down the boy's throat. Yet when the water was gone, Obi-Wan cried even louder. Qui-Gon tried rocking him and murmuring comforting words, hoping the sickness would pass quickly.  
  
The night drew on. Qui-Gon sat on the bed cradling Obi-Wan. He began to worry that Obi-Wan would need some medical attention soon, but if he returned to the Temple so the healers could care for the boy, then it would be just as it was before. Obi-Wan would be taken from him, plus he would be punished for having left.  
  
Dawn approached. Obi-Wan's sobs had become agonized whimpers, and he was warm all over. Qui-Gon made his decision then; he would return with Obi-Wan to the Jedi Temple. As long as Obi-Wan lived, Qui-Gon would know he saved him, and that was better than risking a child's life.  
  
******  
  
As the sun rose, they took off once again. To Qui-Gon the return voyage lasted an eternity. He could not help feeling Obi-Wan was suffering because of him; it was his fault the child was not already being tended. If only he had not been so impulsive. The ship simply could not go fast enough to ease his fears.  
  
Finally they arrived. Qui-Gon wasted no time in reaching the healers ward.  
  
He stepped through the doors, Obi-Wan in his arms, again sobbing in anguish.  
  
Without a word spoken, Obi-Wan was taken from him and whisked into an examination room. Qui-Gon sat down to wait.  
  
******  
  
After an unbearably long time, or so it was for Qui-Gon, a Padawan healer came to him. She said they would be putting Obi-Wan in a recovery room and led him to it. He sat on the bed waiting anxiously for the boy to be brought to him.  
  
Just a few minutes later, Fren entered the clean white room carrying Obi-Wan, finally resting in peaceful sleep. He gently handed the boy back to his adoptive father.  
  
"He'll be all right now, Qui-Gon. He had a mild case of Mitalin flu. We've given him something that should take care of it, but I want to keep him here until he is fully recovered. He needs to rest."  
  
"Thank you, Fren," Qui-Gon said to the healer. He had known Fren a long time and he was a good friend. Qui-Gon trusted his judgment, though he often did not heed it where he himself was concerned, but in this one situation he was willing to defer.  
  
"You look like you could use some too, Jinn," Fren added.  
  
His words reminded Qui-Gon how weary he was after staying awake all night with Obi-Wan. He nodded vaguely in acknowledgment and lay down on the bed, Obi-Wan at his side.  
  
Fren smiled and left them to rest.  
  
******  
  
Qui-Gon awakened to find Fren checking the still slumbering Obi-Wan.  
  
"He's improved greatly already," the healer informed him. "He's in no danger."  
  
Qui-Gon could only nod, followed by a great yawn.  
  
"One more thing, Qui-Gon. During his exam, we tested his blood. He has a high midichlorian count," Fren told him.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded slowly. So Obi-Wan would be a Jedi. He would have to give up all connections to his family. "Thank you," he replied, then turned his attention to Obi-Wan, who had awakened and crawled to where Qui-Gon's hand lay open upon the bed, laying his two much smaller ones in his palm. Qui-Gon smirked as he closed his fingers around the boy's hands.  
  
"Ah! Ah!" Obi-Wan screamed and giggled as he attempted to unstick himself from the Master's grasp.  
  
Qui-Gon laughed mirthfully and rolled Obi-Wan on his side, freeing just one tiny little paw, which Obi-Wan promptly waved at him in a child's plea to be set loose.  
  
Still pulling at the trapped limb, Obi-Wan cried, "Ah! Ah! Daddy! Ah!"  
  
Qui-Gon unconsciously held his breath, not fully sure he had heard what he thought he had. He had not taught the boy that word. His eyes drifted to Fren standing nearby watching the playful scene. The healer nodded in confirmation that he had heard it too.  
  
"Oh child," Qui-Gon whispered. He pulled Obi-Wan close to him, embracing the boy who had touched his heart so. Obi-Wan snuggled against him, content in his new home.  
  
******  
  
He heard them coming. Their footsteps resounded in the Force, pounding like drums beating out the destiny he knew he could not escape, not this time. They were coming to take Obi-Wan from him. No matter how painful it was, he knew it had to be done, and he decided it would be best not to fight it.  
  
Qui-Gon sat up as the three Councilors entered, Masters Windu and Tiin with Yoda between them.  
  
Before they could start, Qui-Gon strode up to Mace. "I won't fight you any more," he said. He held out Obi-Wan. "If the Force wills that Obi-Wan not be trained by me, then I will not train him."  
  
Startled, Mace accepted the snoozing boy. "Qui-Gon-" he started to say, but the large Jedi pushed past him and went from the healers.  
  
The three remaining Jedi exchanged surprised glances.  
  
******  
  
Qui-Gon walked through the halls, his emotions barely contained. At first, he had been headed back to his quarters, but instead decided he needed to meditate.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the Room of a Thousand Fountains and heard the splashing water and smelled the fresh air he calmed a great deal. Wiping the tears that had gathered in his eyes, he knelt in front of the central fountain, closing his eyes and searching for his inner peace.  
  
Just as he was feeling relief of the Force washing away his anger and frustration, someone disrupted his meditation by wrapping a tiny hand around one of his fingers. Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked down into big sea-green eyes still hazy from sleep.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?" He suddenly realized they were not the only ones there, and turned to see the three Jedi Masters he thought he had left behind.  
  
"Before you jump in again, Qui-Gon," Mace said, "we have something to say. We know how much you care about Obi-Wan, and how hard it was to let him go. We also know that by leaving you were only acting out of love for Obi-Wan, though we cannot let this action go unpunished-" Qui-Gon started to speak up, but Mace held up his hand to silence him. "However, we will deal with that later." He paused. "Fren told us what happened in the medward."  
  
"Choose a Padawan, you will not, but chosen you he has," Yoda said as Obi-Wan clutched a handful of Qui-Gon's sleeve, clinging to the Jedi Master.  
  
"What are you saying?" Qui-Gon asked, afraid to have any hope.  
  
"Obi-Wan needs to be trained," Saesee Tiin stated. "You are the best person to do that."  
  
Qui-Gon was speechless with surprise and joy.  
  
Mace explained, "He will have to live with the other initiates, and go to classes, but you will be allowed to see him whenever either of you wish, and when he is old enough..."  
  
"He will officially become my Padawan," Qui-Gon finished.  
  
"Yes, together you will be. Together you belong."  
  
Qui-Gon stood and bowed. "Thank you, Masters, thank you very much." He started to head from the room, but stopped and turned back. "Come along, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan toddled quickly after him giggling, bringing a smile to every face in the room. 


	3. Finally Loved

"Master! Master! Master!"  
  
Qui-Gon heard the door slide open and the little feet run in at the same time they did every day. The eight-year-old always came to see him after his classes.  
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan." He smiled at the boy.  
  
"Master!" Obi-Wan jumped in his lap and hugged him. "Tell me a story, please!"  
  
"All right. What story would you like to hear?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Tell me the story about how you found me."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed. "I tell you that story every day, Obi-Wan!"  
  
"I like it! Please, Master!"  
  
"All right," Qui-Gon acquiesced, handing Obi-Wan his cup of juice that he had become accustomed to drinking during storytime. Then he told him all about his mission to Obi-Wan's planet and how he had discovered a little treasure amidst the ruin, and about how he had been afraid to lose that treasure and had fled to keep it safe. About how danger had struck anyway and how he had almost lost the precious child, but just when he had given him up, he was finally allowed to keep the child as his own.  
  
"Because the child's love was stronger than any rule or code," Qui-Gon finished. Looking at the child in his arms, he was not the least surprised that the boy was asleep. "But you never hear the end of the story," he said smiling. He placed the empty cup on the table beside them, then placed a gentle kiss on his brow. "Obi-Wan, never change, child. I love you just as you are, my son." 


End file.
